What Dreams Are Made Of
by Goldenpixiedust
Summary: Shenny Fanfic. Short 4/5 chapter dribble. Rated M for further chapters (because I can't help it) All reviews welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This is my first TBBT Fanfic, so please be kind. I'm currently working on a few multi-chapter TBBT fics, all of which are Shenny based but this idea came to me this morning and I just had to get something down. A few hours later and I have a six page chapter. This is the start of a short (well, short for me) dribble of an idea and I'm hoping it will be four or five chapters long at best. While I'm no stranger to fanfics I am totally new to this fandom. All reviews, good or otherwise, are gracious received (I won't learn if I'm not told where I'm going wrong) Just a heads up though, this is totally unbeta'd just straight from my mind to the net. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: If they were mine, things would be different**

What dreams are made of.

Part One – Train.

Sheldon Cooper smiled as he settled into the seat beside the window. He wiggled just slightly, making sure he had optimum cushioning of his backside and his back would equally benefit from the lumber support the chair offered. He was happy. He loved trains.

When he was first informed by Dr Gablehauser he would be giving a lecture at the University of California at San Diego, Sheldon had been less than pleased. He hated public speaking and as much as told his boss that he wouldn't participate in any attempt by Caltech to 'Pimp him out'.

Dr Gablehauser simple didn't give him an option but did offer a slight reprieve by saying the department would pay for the train travel. That sealed the deal.

Now Sheldon felt happy in his first class seat and was ready to enjoy the journey. He had been so excited about the train he had failed to achieve his maximum required sleep the previous night and all too soon, the gentle rocking of the train lured him asleep.

A particular rough jolt jarred him from his nap and he snapped his eyes open. Before him stood the train conductor.

Sheldon's gaze widen when his eyes met with the sparkling green of his neighbor. He quickly did a full inspection of her. The hem of her tight, dark navy skirt was incredibly higher than that of most female conductors and his lips felt suddenly dry at the expanse of tanned, toned leg on view. Her white blouse sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the top three buttons undone, inexplicably drawing his eye to her cleavage. The red silk scarf knotted slightly off center at her neck gave a flash of color to her outfit, and her hat sat crookedly on her head with a mass of golden curls over one shoulder.

"Penny, what are you doing?" he asked disbelieving.

"I'm waiting to clip your ticket," she smiled to him, holding her hand out.

"Penny, conductors don't 'clip' tickets anymore. All transactions are performed on tablets now," Sheldon informed her wisely.

"Hey, what do I know? If your fantasy not mine," Penny smirked to him.

"Penny!" Sheldon exclaimed. "I can assure you, you are not…"

"Sweetie," Penny interrupted him, lowering her right hand, which had been waiting for his ticket, to the arm rest of his chair. Using it as leverage she leaned over, giving Sheldon an excellent view of what lay encased in white lace under her shirt. "There's nothing wrong in a little fantasy every now and then."

Sheldon audibly gulped, unable to take his eyes from down her shirt. "Penny…"

Penny stood straight again, a low chuckle emanating from her before she composed herself. She again held out her hand and said, "Ticket please."

Sheldon was just about to repeat himself and tell her how incorrect she was, when she raised an eyebrow in challenge. He sighed deeply, but nonetheless reached into his pocket. Finding nothing there, he pushed his hands into each of his pants pockets before withdrawing them and coming up empty.

"I don't understand," he grumbled, his eyes landing on the piece of paper before him that held his reservation details. He handed this to Penny, hoping this would suffice.

Penny took the paper from him and her eyes scanned it quickly. "This says Dr Leonard Hofstadter has violated the Roommate Agreement, Section 8, Subsection C. by calling dibs on the neighbor before Dr Sheldon Cooper even gazed on said neighbor and therefore had not given Dr Sheldon Cooper the opportunity to argue his rights."

"What?" Sheldon said disbelievingly, snatching the paper back from her finger. His eyes roamed over the paper and groaned as he read exactly what she had said.

"I don't understand," he moaned.

"I think it means you like the neighbor as well," Penny grinned.

"No," Sheldon returned sharply. "I don't understand where my ticket is."

Penny's face became serious again. "Are you telling me you don't have a ticket, Sir?"

"Yes, of course I have a ticket. I just don't know where it is," Sheldon explained with frustration.

Penny stood back slightly. "I think you'd better come with me, Sir," she said deadpan.

"Penny," Sheldon groaned.

"Dr Cooper," she said firmly, holding her arm out, indicating which direction he should go.

Sheldon exhaled loudly but stood and moved out into the aisle beside Penny. Standing beside her he noticed her tall stature, the usually seven or so inches height difference gone as she stood only a few inches shorter. His gaze fell and landed on the high heels of her pumps which accentuated her legs even more. He looked back to her and caught the mischievous gleam in her emerald orbs, mere inches from his own.

"I think you'd better follow me," Penny breathed out and swiftly turned with amazing grace in such high heels and began moving down the aisle. He watched briefly as her frame swayed sensually between the rows of seats before her head turned back to him and she flashed him a provocative smile and Sheldon found himself hurrying after her.

When they came to a connecting door, Sheldon reached out and grabbed Penny's hand, stopping her from going any further. "I'm sorry, Penny, but I do have a ticket. I'm just not sure where it has gone."

Penny turned to face Sheldon and her face showed some pity for the tall physicist. "I'm sorry, too," she sighed before that cheeky twinkle gleamed in her eyes again. "I'm sure there is something we can do to stop you from getting into trouble." As she said this, her hand reached up and brushed at a wrinkle on Sheldon's red flash t-shirt before she gently place her hand against his chest.

Sheldon's eyes widened in surprise. "Are you propositioning me?"

Penny chuckled low in her throat and Sheldon suddenly felt very uncomfortable. She leaned into him, pressing her chest against his and lifted her head slightly so she could whisper into his ear. "You know what I want, Sheldon," she said seductively, her hot breath dancing over his sensitive skin and Sheldon shuddered.

Sheldon stepped back from her, his back hitting the compartment wall behind him in the small confines of the train corridor. "A job that pays above minimum wage, a solid acting career, a car without a check engine light that's permanently light…" Sheldon listed.

Penny huffed in anger. "Sheldon," she moaned, her eyes narrowing to him slightly. She quickly shook herself and closed her eyes, something he had seen her do when she wanted to get 'into character'. When she opened them again, she bit down on her lower lip seductively. "You know what I need, Sheldon," she rephrased.

"Oh," Sheldon exclaimed, his eyes wide as he suddenly understood her. His face became stern as he shook his head. "I'm not gonna have coitus with you, Penny."

"I know," she grinned back.

"So, what do you want?" Sheldon asked confused.

"You decide. It's your fantasy."

"Stop saying that. It sounds dirty," Sheldon grumbled.

"Sweetie, you can admit to yourself you may not be as Homo Novus as you think you are. Everyone has desires, has needs, acknowledging that applies to you will not end the world," Penny smiled gently to him.

"Of course I have 'needs'," Sheldon admonished. "I just try to ignore my baser urges so I can fulfil my scientific goals. That doesn't mean I don't act upon them every now and then."

"So, I'm guessing this is gonna be one of those times," Penny murmured.

"Why would you think that?" Sheldon asked.

"Why else would I be here," she returned with a knowing grin and a shrug of a shoulder.

Sheldon exhaled dramatically. "I suppose you are right."

Penny giggled a little before she returned her hand to his chest.

"Penny," Sheldon started, his voice low and timid. "I'm not sure I can do this. I don't want to disrespect you."

"Oh, sweetie, that's so sweet," she gushed, her hand moving up to his neck and then higher until her thumb grazed his cheek and her fingers caressed behind his ear. Sheldon shuddered at her touch, amazed this simple movement created such a strong sensation within him. She again pressed against him and lifted her lips to his ear. "Its ok, honey. No one will ever know. I'm not really here anyway."

She finished her sentence by pulling his lower lobe into her mouth and grazing her teeth against his skin.

The ripple this had on his body was instant and before he could think again he moved.

His hands mimicked hers as they lifted to her face, four fingers of each hand delving into her hair behind her ears, and his thumbs grazing her cheeks as he guided her mouth to his. The second his lips touched hers he felt a spark of something light within him. Her soft, pliable lips moved under his as he manipulated them, dancing over them gently before returned with more force. He felt her open her mouth and he followed, not sure who was leading and who was copying as they shared what he was sure was called an open-mouth kiss.

He felt her hands move across his shoulders and around his neck as their bodies pressed closer together, the feel of her chest tight against his stirred something within him he'd denied for a long time. He moved his own hands away from her face, his fingertips dancing lightly as they slid down her body, his thumbs ever so slightly grazing against the plumb sides of her breasts before his hands settled on her hips.

He pulled his lips from hers, struggling to get breath into his lungs as she smiled lazily at him, a finger stroking the back of his hair softly. He licked his lips and watched as her eyes lowered to observe the movement. He felt, rather than heard, her moan and wondered for a second if something was wrong. When she repeated his movement to her own lips, he found he moaned as well and know immediately why.

The image of her glistering tongue would stay with him forever, he briefly thought, as he crashed their lips back together. This time he demanded entrance to her month with his tongue probing at the seam of her lips. She opened almost immediately, but still let him dictate how they kissed. He grazed his tongue against hers, amazed at how sensual it felt, how natural it seemed when she mirrored his touch. He probed deeper, wanting all of her, all she could give, a hand moving back up to cradle her head, to keep her as close as he could, to stop her escaping this kiss.

He pushed against her, wanting, needing to get closer still, and she moved with his suddenly force, stumbling back to the wall behind her. Sheldon didn't break their kiss, just followed where she went until he held her against the wall, the knuckles of the hand holding her head scrapping against the hard surface.

He could feel her tremble against him and he smiled against her lips. He changed the angle of their kiss, retreating with his tongue to lick gently as the fullness of her lips, before darting back inside to flick his tongue against hers.

He felt Penny move her head and he relinquished her head. The sound of her hard panting sent another shock wave through his body. He did that. He made Penny pant like she hadn't breathed in hours.

"Oh God," she breathed out heavily.

He again grinned as he placed open mouth kisses along her soft skin. His eyes darting up to see her eyes closed and her mouth open slightly in something he like to think as pure ecstasy on her part. He kissed down her neck, searching for her pulse point, eager for some reason to have her pounding carotid artery between his lips. The feel of her heart beating rapidly against his chest echoed with the throb of his penis, making him feel light-headed.

His lips brushed against the silk of the scarf which encased her slender neck and he wished beyond reason it wasn't there. In the next second, magically, the offending material was gone and Sheldon wrapped his mouth against her pulse point, licking and biting at her tender skin.

Penny moaned loudly and her hips bucked against his which, in turn, made him growl against her. Yes, growl, he couldn't believe that noise came from him but it did. He felt himself harden in his pants and when he felt her buck against him again, obviously trying to find some release for herself, he pulled back.

Penny whimpered at his movement and her questioning eyes met his. "I don't want to mess in my train pants. These are the only ones I have," he said, amazed at how hoarse his voice sounded.

At her smile he gripped her hips tightly before turning her quickly so her front was now pressed against the wall. She turned her head to side, her eyes questioning him again. "I need control," he answered simply.

"Of course you do," she grinned back to him.

His hand moved to the collar of her shirt and pulled down slightly. Thanks to so many buttons being left undone, her shirt moved with him, exposing the back of her neck for him. He pressed against her again, his lips flying with butterfly kisses over the back of her neck and the exposed skin of her shoulders. When she again bucked her hips back into his, he lifted his eyes to glare sternly at her. She batted her eyelashes innocently at him and he moved his hand to grip her hip, holding her away from him.

She again groaned and he gripped tighter as his lips returned to her flesh. His mouth moved up the side of her neck until it found hers again and his kissed her fervently, his tongue demanding entrance immediately. The few inches height advantage he had over her came in useful as he devoured her mouth with his, tracing every part of her with his tongue, cataloging each whimper and moan she made and before he knew it, his penis was pressed against her bottom and he was rocking gently in time to the throbbing in his pants. His fingers gripped with force against her hip and a part of his mind wanted to apologize for the pain he must be causing her, but when she pulled her lips from his and groaned loudly he knew he didn't need to. He took her lips again, not wanting to be apart from her for one more second, his tongue dancing with hers in a way that reminded him of some of their more vocal arguments: He pushed her and she pushed right back

He felt her fingers brush against his at her hip as she fought to pull her lips from his again.

"Sheldon," she rushed out, breathless and panting hard. "Wake up."

"Huh?" he answered, never wanting to remove himself from the softness of her skin.

"Wake up, Sir," she repeated, this time louder.

Sheldon opened his eyes abruptly, the stark lighting of the train carriage brutal for a moment as he widely looked around.

Penny wasn't there. In her place was a short brunette, her hair limp around her shoulders and her conductor's uniform regulation and boring.

"San Diego is the next stop, sir," she said kindly.

"Thank you," Sheldon answered automatically, before looking widely around the carriage for Penny.

Of course she wasn't there, Sheldon acknowledge, it was just a dream. Just a fantasy.

He moved in his seat to begin gathering his belongings when he suddenly stopped. Looking down he exhaled loudly at the sight of his very obvious erection. "Oh no," he groaned.


	2. Chapter Two - Laundry

**A/N Hey Guys, here I am with another chapter. Thanks to those who left the awesome reviews and to those who and favorited or alerted this fic. That makes me do my happy dance. For those who just pop by to read, thank you - leave a note to let me know what you think :) Still unbeta'd so mistakes are my own ;)**

 **Just as a heads up. I Know Sheldon may seem a little OOC in these fics but I'd like to think in his mind he's quite adventurous, and let's face we all dream of doing stuff we wouldn't do in real life. OK, enough from me... enjoy and remember, reviews make me happy.**

* * *

 **What Dreams Are Made Of.**

Part Two – Laundry

Sheldon measured out his laundry detergent precisely, not wanting to risk his clothes by using too much or too little. He shook his head as he poured the liquid over his clothes: Who knew what disaster would occur if he wasn't as diligent as he was.

After closing the lid and depositing the correct number of quarters in the coin slot, he moved over to one of the hard plastic chairs the building manager had finally placed in the room. He gloated internally while he draped an old towel over the green plastic. It seemed someone had finally taken notice of his suggestions of an adequate seating arrangement. After all, the signs said not to leave laundry unattended, it only proved beneficial that seating was provided.

Of course, the towel was because he was unsure where the furniture had come from. He wasn't going to risk picking up any kind of infection from a poorly cleaned chair.

He settled as best he could and opened the journal he had brought with him to peruse while waiting on his laundry. Half way through reading an article that analyzed top-quark charged-current coupling at the Large Hadron Electron Collider, he found himself yawning. He sighed deeply.

He had failed to achieve his maximum hours of REM sleep for the past two weeks and it was finally catching up on him. Ever since that disturbing dream he had on his way to San Diego two weeks ago, which totally ruined the train journey, he found he couldn't stop thinking of his neighbor. He found himself watching her more closely, noticing the times she lightly touched him, albeit subconsciously on her part. It was just a personality quirk of hers. She was a people person, someone who almost needed constant contact, and he had noticed over the years of knowing her, he had lowered his tolerance of her touch. But only her. She had touched some part of his body 139.5 times over the past 14 days and he found that number quite disconcerting, yet oddly he hadn't commented on this. He hadn't even given her a strike.

The sound of light footfalls brought him out of his thoughts and his eyes found the object of his reflections smirking at him. She was standing in front of the washer she usually used, absentmindedly dropping each item of her laundry into the washer.

He lazily let his gaze wonder over her, from the tip of her blonde hair, tied in two low ponytails either side of her head, causing her long hair to lay against her shoulders, to her pink flip-flops. Her attire for today's laundry chore consisted of an extremely short pair of hot pink shorts paired with a black skin tight camisole top.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Penny asked, her eyes gleaming as if she could read his musings about her.

"Nothing," he quickly replied, and groaned inwardly when his facial tick appeared, practically screaming he was lying.

"Don't worry, Sheldon," she grinned as she turned to tip a liberal amount of her soap powder into the machine. "You're secrets safe with me."

"Penny," Sheldon admonished, standing and moving over to her. "You really should sort your clothes and pay more attention to your detergent dosage."

"Why?" she asked cheekily, turning to face him.

Sheldon exhaled loudly. "What would you do if you ruined all your clothing by not being diligent in your laundry routine?

"Go naked, I guess," Penny replied with a nonchalant shrug of one shoulder.

Sheldon nervously licked his lips at the thought of her walking around her apartment naked. His gaze flicked down to see the tops of her breast bulging out of her top. The flesh looked supple and soft and a finger nervously twitched with some strange urge to dance along the edge of the material.

Penny coughed and Sheldon felt his cheek tint with color at being caught out checking her breast out.

"You know," she said coyly, lifting her hand and idly running a finger along the edge of top, mirroring just what Sheldon had stopped himself from doing. "You could always teach me how to do my laundry in the correct manner instead of berating me every time."

Sheldon's eyes nearly popped out his head at her words. He could vividly recall every single time he had offered to instruct her in the correct way of doing laundry, but each offer had been met with a varying response that made his ears burn with her use of the English language. The profanity she could direct at him would impress any sailor.

He watched as she looked up to him through her eyelashes demurely and the effect shot straight to his groin.

His lips crashed to hers as if by themselves, his hands pulling on her hips to get her closer as her hands slide up his arms to wrap around his shoulders. Sheldon's mind immediately flashed with images of her in a train conductor's uniform, her hat tipped saucily to the side as he pressed her tightly to the walls of the train and kissed her. She felt exactly the same right now. Her mouth soft against his as she stretched up onto her tiptoes, eagerly responding to his ministrations and trying to reduce the height distance between them.

He pulled back slightly, his mouth moving to the sweet spot behind her ear as he mumbled, "Are you really here?" He felt her tremble, remembering she did that last time as well. "Who knows?" she whispered huskily before moaning when his teeth grazed over her pulse.

Sheldon's hands moved from her hips to waist and, bending his knees slightly, he lifted her so she was sitting on the edge of the washer. Penny squealed slightly as he maneuvered her, her hands tightening around his neck and Sheldon found the pressure oddly erotic.

With the altered height difference Sheldon found it more comfortable when he returned to capture her lips again, this time demanding entrance into her mouth immediately. He shuffled closer to the machine, resting between her legs and he felt an odd sense of belonging.

He felt Penny claw at his back, her body moving closer to the edge of the washer so they were pressed against each other.

His hands landed on her thighs, just below the hem of her shorts, the feel of her bare legs under his palms like silk. His thumbs moved gently over the satin skin of her inner thighs and again she did that delightful tremble. All the time, his tongue dueled with hers in a captivating dance of dominance. He knew she was a 'big ol' five' when it came to her sexuality but he was determined to equal her on this, or indeed, surpass. After all, he had an insane competitive side and Dr Sheldon Cooper would not be out done by anyone.

He grinned internally when Penny moved her lips away from his first, pulling her arms from around his shoulders to settle behind as she leaned back. He watched though hooded eyes as she panted hard, drawing large amounts of air into her lungs. His eyes instinctively fell to her heaving chest where her fleshy breasts seemed to be straining for release from the confines of her camisole top.

He knew she was watching him as he unashamedly ogled her and she seemed to shudder under his intense gaze.

"You can touch me if ya want," she breathed out, her voice low and husky and Sheldon nodded his head in acknowledgment of her permission.

His hands moved independently of his brain as they skimmed up her thighs, over the soft material of shorts to again settle on her hips. He snapped his head up to see she had closed her eyes in anticipation of his touch, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip which gave her a seductive look he found highly arousing. He slowly inched his right hand higher, tracing above her top until his fingertips brushed against the underside of her breast.

The flesh gave with the slight pressure of his fingers and Sheldon knew instantly she wasn't wearing a bra. He kept his eyes on her face as retreated slightly, then repeated the touch with more pressure, watching for any sign of discomfort. Her eyelids flickered slightly, showing she felt his touch but nothing of her facial expression changed much.

Encouraged he wasn't doing anything wrong, he ventured further. He watched as his hand curved and his fingers glided up the side of her breast until he held the mound gently in his palm. He marveled at the softness and instantly wondered how it would feel without the material covering it.

Penny squirmed beneath him and he felt her push her chest forward, forcing more of herself into his grasp. He squeezed gently and two things happened. One, she let out a long moan and, two, her nipple harden. He eyed the pointy peek as he repeated his action.

"Fascinating," he mumbled and Penny gave a breathy laugh.

It seemed her breast fit perfectly into his large hand, the weight of it felt right against his palm as his thumb graze easily over her puckered nipple. Sheldon heard Penny's sharp inhale and looked quickly to her.

She smiled lazily at his enquiring gaze. "It feels good," she reassured, moving her right hand to lightly touch his cheek with her fingers.

Sheldon watched her face as he rolled her covered nipple between his thumb and index finger. Her eyes fluttered closed again and she shuddered with a whimper as the hard nub peaked completely.

While his left hand snaked up her body to give her other breast the same attention, her hand fluttered back to brace herself on top of the washer. Sheldon, empowered by her reactions, manipulated the nipple of her right breast to the same attention as her left, the same time as his right hand slowly moved back down her body. When he reached the bottom of her camisole, he carefully edged his fingers under the material to ghost against her soft skin. He flicked his eyes back to her, to gage her reaction to his touch on her bare skin.

Her gaze held his as the right side of her mouth quirked up in a smug half smile, mirrored by her eyebrow, as if daring him to go further, to touch her skin to skin. He smirked right back, moving his hand up until he cradle her naked breast. Challenge accepted.

It was soft, so very soft, the skin as smooth as cream and he teased the side of her flesh as his thumb brushed against her nipple. This time he could feel every little bump of her areola as he surrounded the area with his index and middle finger, groping gently at the globe he held in his hand.

She again moaned sensually and the noise sent a ripple of electricity through his body, settling in his groin as his penis twitched at the sound. He rested his forehead just above her breast, trying hard to control his breathing. His lips caressed the fleshy tops and then daringly he dipped his tongue beneath the edge of her top.

Penny inhaled sharply and arched her body forward and Sheldon smiled against her. He removed his hands quickly, earning a groan of disappointment from her. He soon replaced that with a gasp as he grabbed the bottom of her top and pulled it up and off her body in one swift movement.

At the sight of her naked from the waist up, his penis against twitched in his pants, swelling at the sight before him. He'd seen her naked before thanks to her inability to purchase adequate anti-slip devices for her bath tub, but this was a thousand times better. She continued to lean back on her arms, letting his gaze wander over her, still with that slight smirk on her face.

His hand reached out to clasp the back of her neck and he pulled her body up to meet his, his lips connecting with hers in another searing kiss. She molded herself to him, her arms wrapping around him tightly and he could feel her nipples against his chest even through two layers to cotton t-shirts. As they kiss, their tongues dancing sensually, his large hands roamed across her back, amazed that one hand could practically span her entire lower back.

He could feel the heat from between her legs against his stomach and the sensation caused his member to engorged, straining against the material of his pants.

His lips moved from her mouth, crossing down her jaw, nipping at her pulse before continuing downward. He felt her roll her hips against him and it empowered him to continuing. He licked at the soft skin of her breast, tracing the natural curve, even managing a playful bite to the underside. She shuddered when his teeth pulled at her flesh, a slow erotic moan emanating from her.

Fingertips brushed the mound, before thrusting her breast up as if presenting it to himself. His tongue sneaked out for a lick, a quick taste of her nipple, and then another longer one that soon intensified into a devouring. When he sucked the hard nub through his teeth into his mouth, she whimpered loudly.

He stopped immediately, his head snapping back to look at her. Her emerald orbs had darken to a sea churning green, her pupil dark with need and lust. "Don't stop," she growled, her hand snaking into the back of his head and her fingers gripping his short hair as she moved him back into place against her breast.

He didn't need telling twice and his mouth soon covered her nipple again, his other hand playing and manipulating her other breast. She moved hard against him again, her hips grinding into him at a steady pace.

"Oh, Sheldon," she whispered. "How did you get so good at this?"

He lifted his head slightly. "I excel at every task I take on," he replied simply, the tremble in his voice contradicting his confident answer. He quickly returned to the mission he was currently undertaking but switched breast, hating her right one might feel neglected, but quickly covered her left with his hand.

Penny's fingernails scrapped against his scalp and Sheldon shivered at the feel of her hard nails, the sensation of a little pain with his pleasure new to him and he bite down on her nipple. The sound of Penny crying out in ecstasy sent another ripple of carnal electricity through him and the pressure in his pants became almost unbearable.

The feel of her hand on the hardness between his legs stopped him. He removed his mouth from her body to look down. Her hand was lazily running the length of penis, the straining member outlined perfectly against the material by its need for attention. When she finally gripped with pressure he let out a long groan.

"You like that, eh?" she asked cheekily. He answered by slowly licking at the underside of her breast, short flicks of his tongue to tease her like she was teasing him. When his teeth grazed again at her soft flesh she answered by popping the button of his pants. His teeth nibbled and pulled, sucking the skin into his mouth, worrying the area determined to leave a mark and she answered by delving into his pants, the cotton of his underpants the only thing between her hand and him.

He unconsciously thrust into her hand, her grip tightening around him and the friction it caused was a sensation he wanted to feel again and again. So he repeated the movement, his free hand snaking around her body to pull her closer, wanting to feel the heat between her legs again, not caring he might be hurt her hand between them. As long as she didn't stop what she was doing…

"Hey, Sheldon, sorry I'm late…"

Sheldon jumped when her voice penetrated his fogged mind, his journal falling to the floor and his eyes flashing wildly around the laundry room as he quickly stood.

Penny had just walked in, her basket full of dirty clothes held against her hip.

"Well, it looks like someone's having naughty thoughts," she taunted and Sheldon followed her gaze down to the straining erection he was sporting.

His eyes caught hers, her emerald orbs shining with mischief and that sexy smirk he visualized just minutes before pulling on her lips. He was sure she knew exactly what he had been daydreaming about.

"I gotta go," he squeaked out and fled the room, forgetting his laundry altogether in his hast to escape.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sheldon's Spot

**First, can I say a huge thanks to you guys who took time to give a review to this fic, and to those who have favorited and added alerts; they feed my creative monkey.**

 **So sorry this chapter has taken so long to reach you guys. I won't bore you with excuses just know RL can be a bitch sometimes. Also, I kind of had a hard time with the ending of this chapter, not sure why, so I apologize profusely that it's not up to par.**

 **Anyway, keep up the reviews and for those of you that haven't left any, please do, they really motivate me.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

 **What Dreams Are Made Of**

Chapter Three – Sheldon's Spot.

Sheldon smiled wistfully as the opening credits of Star Trek III: The Search for Spock played out on the TV before him. This had to be one of his most favorite Star Trek movies of all time and after the day he'd had, he needed something to help him relax.

First, he had overslept. That never happened. His circadian rhythm was out completely and he was now struggling to achieve the optimum hours of REM sleep each night. He knew the reason but refused to think about it more deeply, that only led to more sleepless nights and dreams he struggled to come to terms with in the light of day.

Second, because Leonard hadn't bothered to wait for him, he'd needed to take the bus to work. He had looked longingly to Penny's door, wishing he could knock and ask her to drive him, but since his last intense dream in the laundry room he couldn't look her in the eye without a pink hue flaring in his cheeks and the sound of her sensual moans echoing in his ears. He'd succeed in avoiding her for the past week and wasn't about to give in now. He hurried down the stairs and out to the street to catch his bus. The horrifying part was his bus companion. An overly obese woman had squished into the seat beside him, making him scoot as close to the window as possible, and proceed to regale him in tales of her grandchildren, all the time munching on a large, flaky hand pie.

Thirdly, Kripke had again taunted him in front of the entire cafeteria. He was sure he was beyond the bullying he had endured during his youth but it seemed even some so-called nerds felt the need to ridicule him. Granted, he was able to take the jibs so much better now, but it still hurt. Also, at lunch, his friends had proceeded to again belittle him and his supposed asexuality. He refused to rise to their childish remarks, only mildly thinking if they knew of his irritating dreams they would think differently.

Finally, to cap the day of perfectly, Szechuan Palace hadn't diced his chicken so it had ended up in the trash.

Now, he was glad someone was on his side and his favorite movie was playing on the SyFy Channel. Leonard was at his desk, feverishly tapping away at his laptop, which gave Sheldon a sense of familiarity, something normal in his previously crazed day.

A swift knock to the door jolted him from his sense of peace and the wood opened as Penny breezed into the space without waiting for permission.

"Hey guys," she chirped cheerfully, her eyes sweeping the area to take in both Leonard and Sheldon.

Sheldon briefly caught the light bouncing off her hair where it fell in loose curls around her shoulders and the glint of happiness in her eye before he averted his gaze from hers.

He turned his attention back to the TV while Penny moved across to Leonard, chattering on about some banal subject he had no interest in. He tried hard to concentrate on the movie playing but he soon found his eyes wandering over to where she stood, slightly leaning over Leonard's shoulder, intently reading something on his laptop screen.

Seemingly on their own accord, his gaze followed the length of her legs. She was wearing a pair of short denim shorts so there was a lot of naked flesh on show. Her limbs always look soft, supple, and sun-kissed and this evening was no different. He recalled in his last dream, which in truth he thought more of a nightmare, he remembered his hands grazing her thighs and how soft they felt and he briefly wondered if they would feel in the same in real life. When his gaze landed on her round bottom, he gulped slightly.

She turned to him then, and he snatched his eyes up to meet hers, regretting she had caught him checking her out. Her green orbs flashed with mischief; a look he had seen on her a couple of times in the last few years, and a look which haunted him at night.

She held his stare for a few seconds, looking coltishly over her shoulder at him, before she straightened from her slightly hunched position and slowly sauntered over to him.

"Whatcha watchin', Moonpie?" she seemed to purr to him.

Sheldon pursed his lips together. "No one is allowed to call me Moonpie except MeeMaw," he spat out, knowing full well she knew this and also that she did it to get a rise out of him. In truth, he liked it when she called him his pet name, but he wasn't about to tell her that. She might stop once she knew it didn't irritate him as much as he made out it did.

"I know, Sweetie, but you know I know you secretly love it," she grinned as she flopped down beside on the couch. Sheldon looked at her wide eyed. Had she developed the ability to read his mind?

He watched as she shrugged one shoulder, as if answering his internal question. He narrowed his eyes at her, a thought popping into his head. "Am I dreaming?" he asked out loud.

He leaned back as Penny leaned forward a little, her hand reaching out and a finger trailed down his t-shirt. "What do you think?"

Sheldon shot his eyes across to Leonard, who seemed oblivious to what was happening across the room, before looking back to Penny. He licked his lips, feeling a swirling of anticipation in his stomach as he watched her mirror his action.

"Do you want to kiss me?" she asked with a smirk.

Sheldon couldn't stop the rapid nod of his head.

Penny's hand moved lower, down to the waist of his pants and she ran her fingers along the inside of the waist band. The feel of the tips of her fingers so close to his genitals caused his penis to twitch.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" she queried, that sparkle back in her eyes.

Sheldon swallowed nervously. "I don't know," he answered honestly, his voice low and unsure.

"That's ok, Sweetie. Let's just see where the road takes us," Penny assured him, removing her hand and drawing it higher to his chest again.

Then her lips were on his neck, gentle and supple as they danced over his skin. He moaned, her name escaping his lips in a plea.

"Yes, Sheldon?" she answered demurely, a sound Sheldon never thought he would hear from her, as she continued to trail her mouth up his neck.

"Kiss me," he ordered softly.

Penny pulled back enough to meet his eyes; vibrant green to blazing blue. "Yes, Dr Cooper," she consented with a grin and with a hand behind his neck, she brought his lips to meet hers.

Again, Sheldon felt his penis twitch but he was unsure if it was because of her words or her tongue flicking at his lips. He moved his hands to encircle her waist so he could pull her closer to him and deepen the kiss.

It was surprising to him how quickly he had gotten used to the feel of her lips on his. Even if it was only in his imagination, the sensation was all too real and he couldn't stop wondering how she would feel in the flesh.

His tongue dueled with hers, fighting for dominance though he was not sure if he wanted to win this battle or give in to her. That was a new sensation for him, because he liked to win, at everything. But in this instance, he found he wouldn't be too upset if she won; just this once.

His eidetic memory brought to mind the feel of her soft skin and his hands soon ducked under the material of her camisole, the pads of his fingers grazing just under her breasts.

She pushed her chest forward, seemingly offering more of herself to him, and Sheldon was certainly no fool. He reached higher, the material moving with his hands as he cradled her giving flesh with reverence. A thumb brushed over a nipple and he felt it pebble at his touch.

The need to pull her closer erupted in his brain and he let go of her breast, smiling when she moan in disappointment, to grasped her waist and pull her sideways onto his lap.

Penny broke their kiss, smiling, as she looked at him. "I'm in your spot," she said simply.

"So am I," Sheldon returned, a smile tugging at the right side of his mouth.

"I guess that's ok, then," Penny finished before moving into him again, kissing him fervently, as her body raised up slightly to press against his chest. His right hand soon found its way under her top again, kneading gently at her plump breast.

Sheldon lost himself in her; her touch, her lips, her skin. He knew she could feel how hard he was beneath her bottom and, while at one time this would have caused him immeasurable embarrassment, right now, in this moment, he didn't care. He really couldn't comprehend why he was having these dreams, these fantasies, about his neighbor but, it had become obvious to him he had no control over them so he was just going to try and relax and enjoy the sensations she caused within him. He would think about the implications of his dreams later, when he was awake and obviously not ruled by his baser needs.

His hands began to move, sliding over the smooth silk of her back and down to the worn denim fabric of her shorts. They continued over the material to trace the contours of her backside and when she groaned into his mouth, he felt a swell of pride within in. He had caused that sound, he had made her feel that good.

"I need more," he whispered against her lips before his brain even comprehended he wanted more.

Penny pulled away from him, her hands either side of his head as she smiled. "What do you need?" she asked softly, her eyes gentle and reassuring in that moment.

"I don't know," Sheldon answered honestly, his gaze darting away from hers as his hands danced over her bare thighs.

"Sweetie, it's ok. We can do whatever you want," she reassured him before pressing her lips to his neck again.

One of her hands moved down his double layer of shirts until they grazed against a slither of his skin which had become exposed when he had moved her onto his lap. Her soft touch to an area no one had touched in a long time caused him to shiver and, again, he felt Penny's lips stretch into a grin against his neck. Damn his body and its reaction to her, he thought mildly.

She trailed the pads of her fingers sideways to run parallel with the waistband of his pants and again he shuddered when she dipped them slightly beneath the material for a second. She withdrew after sensually brushing the material of his underpants and rested her hand against the button of his pants.

The shot of electricity which ran through his body when she had dipping her hand into his pants caused his heart rate to increase and to try and subdue the moment, he traced Schrödinger's equation along the length of her thigh.

Her fingers picked at the fastening of his pants and, when she released the button, his hand paused.

He flicked his eyes to meet hers nervously, both wanting to her stop and continue but unsure which option to go with.

Penny removed her fingers, seemingly to understand his dilemma, and covered his hand against her thigh with her own. She leaned in to capture his lips again, kissing him gently. He was surprised that her softly, languid touch produced the same reaction within his body as her more dominating, feverish kisses did.

He inched his hand from her thigh, creeping it higher up her leg until he reached the top of her shorts.

"Penny?" he said softly, not sure if he was seeking permission to continue or pleading for her to stop him.

"It's ok," she returned.

He fumbled nervously with the button on her jean shorts and she giggled. She rested her hand over his before helping him release the fastening. He smiled up at her, a genuine smile he hardly showed anyone. His eyes didn't leave hers as he slowly lower the zipper, adding slight pressure with his knuckles as they passed over her intimate area. When she bit into her lower lip, he groaned. He loved how sensual that made her look, kind of innocent but with apprehension borne from knowledge of what was coming. He tugged on the denim, grabbing hands full of the material from her behind to pull her shorts down a little, which wasn't that easy from her sideways position on his lap.

Once the fabric was free from her hips he let go of it, trailing his fingers back up her thighs, his eyes following their movement. He blinked when he grazed over the simple black cotton panties she wore, which he almost immediately knew gave absolutely no coverage to her backside. He had seen plenty of these poor excuses for underwear she insisted on wearing numerous times when she did her laundry, had even touched them during the great 'Panty Piñata Fiasco' of '08, but this, to be touching them while they were still on her body, encasing her most private, intimate area, that was something which caused his breathing to hitch and his heart to beat rapidly again within him.

She bucked into his touch, the heat coming from her making his head swim. He gripped her hips, twisting and lifting her at the same time, moving her until she hovered above him, her knees either side of his thighs as she kneeled over him.

He heard her sharp inhale and smirked. He could almost imagine her internal thoughts on how easily he had moved her.

His hands roamed up her body, squeezing the flesh of her backside in his large hands before rising higher to grasp at her breasts, pushing her thin camisole top high under her armpits to bare her to him. He admitted to himself he loved the sight and feel of them, the weight as he cradled them in his palms, and the way her obvious reaction to him was reflected in her nipples. Her raised position made it easy for him to flick his tongue against the nipple of one breast, before switching to nibble at the other, causing her to shudder with pleasure.

"Sheldon," she breathed out, the pure ecstasy in her voice music to his ears. She pulled his mouth from her, tilted his head so she could capture his lips with a searing kiss, plunging her tongue in immediately and he moaned as he let her control this kiss. When she pulled away, he groaned, feeling the loss of her body as she inched carefully away from him.

"Penny," he mumbled, almost slurred.

"Shush," she returned, placing a finger against his lips as she maneuvered her body back and between his legs.

He watched her every movement as she gingerly lifted his double layer of t-shirts revealing the milky white skin of his abdomen. A few dark freckles speckled his stomach and Sheldon sucked in his breath when she leaned over to place delicate kisses against him. She lowered a hand from where it held his clothing against his chest and danced her fingers through the fine downy hair extending from his navel and into his pants. She traced the hairline down, popped the button of his trousers, before trailing them back up. Her hand disappeared under his shirt and feathered over his nipple, the nub reacting immediately to her touch.

He gasped at the sensation, something he hadn't experienced before and Penny grinned to him. She lift his shirts further, pulled them together up and over his head. His nose got caught momentarily, causing her to giggle and he helped by removing his arms from the long sleeve shirt. She tossed the clothing over his head and they landed with a soft thud behind the couch. At his stern look, she rolled her eyes.

"You want me to go get them and fold them properly, don't you?" she taunted while she raked her fingernails over his nipples

Sheldon flicked his eyes over his shoulder, momentarily wanting to agree with her, but the feel of her soft lips on his puckered flesh stopped him from agreeing.

"No," he forced out and she flashed him a dazzling smile, moving back down his body, trailing her fingers after her until she was back before the crotch of his pants. She didn't waste any time as she buried her fingers into the waist of his pants, her head dipping forward so she could clasp the tab of his zipper between her teeth.

Sheldon swallowed hard at the sight of her dragging his zipper down with her teeth, her eyes holding his. It had to be the most exotic thing he had ever seen. Once the fastening was completely open, she gave a tug on the waistband and he instinctively lifted his hips so she could pull the material from him.

She pooled his pants around his ankles before inching as close as she could to the couch, her thighs braced against the front as she tugged on his arms, drawing him close so she could press her lips to his again.

He widened his legs so she was comfortable between them and he could wrap his arms around her. This kiss was gentle, sweet, but arousing all the same. He stroked the skin of her back, marveling that his entire hand could span her lower back.

He was lost in their kiss, so the feel of her palm against his penis through the material of his underpants was a shock to him. He pulled back quickly, his head snapping sharply down to indeed see her hand against the white of his briefs. He watched as she flexed her fingers, molding them to his length which caused him to release a low, drawn-out moan.

When her hand began to move, he rested his forehead against her shoulder, unsure that if he moved too far, she would stop. And he really didn't want her to stop.

He gasped when she placed a delicate kiss behind his ear. "Rest back," she whispered before flickering her tongue against the rim of his lobe.

Something exploded inside him and he sagged back against the couch, his eyes on her as she watched him through hooded lids. Her hand began to move, slow strokes up and down his length, which was increasing under her ministration.

She stopped rubbing him and her fingers inched slowly to the elastic of his tightie whities. She quirked an eyebrow to him, a smirk pulling on her lips when he nervously licked his lips, and at his stoic nod, she tugged on the material.

He again lifted his hips so the fabric could pass over them, then settled back into the cool, soft leather of his spot. He grinned when Penny snapped her head to side, almost as if she thought his penis would hit her in the face. It was true when he told the guys he was aesthetically pleasing and he was delighted to think his length surprised her a little.

Penny narrowed her eyes slightly at him, adding a squint as she usually used when she was teasing him. "Aren't you just full of surprises, Big Boy," she joked.

"Really, Penny," Sheldon scoffed. "You surprise me. I'm sure with all your experience in this area you have come to appreciate the age old adage of hand and feet size and a man's penis."

"Yeah, and I can honestly say, it's not always true," she returned glibly.

Sheldon smiled as he leaned forward and reached out his a hand to cradle her jaw, his thumb caressing her cheek for a surprising tender moment. He was unsure why he felt the need to do this, he just did. She leaned into his touch slightly, her eyes closing for a second before she opened them again, her lips spreading into a wicked smile.

Sheldon fell back against the couch when her hand clasped him with a firm hold. She grinned up at him as she moved her palm in slow, gentle, teasing strokes, watching the emotions flit across his face. He glanced down at her and saw her eyeing the swollen head hungrily as it glistened with moisture. He literally groaned loudly when she licked her lips and then her tongue slipped out and barely flicked across the tip, snatching a few drops.

'God, Penny,' he growled out, his hands aching to thread into her hair but wanting her to have free range of movement. He knew this wouldn't last long and was slightly embarrassed at that fact. He knew she was much more experienced in this action than he was and he found he had a desire to not disappoint her. He was swiftly brought out of his own musings when he felt her luscious lips wrap around him and the pressure of her tongue as she sucked gently. This time he couldn't stop his hands as they twisted into the silkiness of her hair.

'Oh,' he whispered, barely thrusting into her hot wet mouth, her glorious curls tickling his testicles enticingly.

Penny smiled as she withdrew her lips, which earned a grunt from Sheldon, then a deep sigh when she proceeded to lick the underside of his penis with short, quick, sweeping touches of her tongue. She brought her hand down to cup his balls and rolled them gently as she nibbled on the velvety, sensitive flesh, Sheldon moaning appreciatively. Her lips returned again to the top as she placed a delicate kiss there, her hand moving back up the clasp the base again. Her eyes locked onto his as she again took his head in her mouth, her fist moving up and down, meeting her lips as she lowered her mouth. She quickly fell into a steady rhythm, causing Sheldon to buck up his hips. She placed her other hand on his hip, forcing him back down into his spot and to be still. His fingers in her hair caressed the silky strands slightly and she closed her eyes. He felt her shudder beneath his hand and his body hummed with knowing he had caused that reaction in her. She added more pressure and increased her movements, sucking a little harder on the tip and opened her eyes to meet Sheldon's hooded gaze. When she started to hum, Sheldon's eyes popped open wide at the new sensation, capturing her own as they held each other's gaze. Penny moved quicker, her hand speeding up and her grip firmer, her other hand holding him down, her weight upon it, as he whispered her name with reverence over and over again.

Sheldon decided he had died and gone to heaven. Even winning the Noble would pale when faced with what this blonde goddess sucking on him was doing. He felt the familiar pull inside him, his eyes still on her, knowing he was about the burst. He gently nudged her head with his hands trying to convey he was about to burst. She swatted his hand away and added the sensation of a gentle raking of her teeth, drawing him in tighter.

"Penny!" Sheldon growled out loudly, his eyes snapping open.

The end credits of Star Trek were playing out on the TV, Leonard's laptop was closed, and Penny was nowhere in the room.

"Sheldon?" he heard Leonard call from the hallway leading to their rooms. "Are you okay?"

Sheldon swallowed nervously, unsure of how loud he had called out Penny's name. He looked down at his lap and deflated when he saw he'd ejaculating in his pant. "Oh, no," he whispered.

"Is Penny here?" Leonard called out again, and Sheldon heard his soft tread on the hardwood floors.

"No," Sheldon squeaked, grabbing a throw cushion to cover his lap.

Leonard came into view dressed in his red robe, his eyes searching the area.

"Didn't I hear you call her name?" Leonard probed.

"No," Sheldon shot back quickly, his eye twitching immediately at his lie.

Leonard looked at him with uncertainty as he turned to go back to his room.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem unsettled," Leonard questioned.

Sheldon exhaled loudly. "Of course, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, as long as you're okay," Leonard reasoned as he returned to his room.

After a few minutes, Sheldon removed the cushion, mentally reminding himself to take it to the cleaners tomorrow.

"This has to stop," he huffed to himself as he stood and headed for the bathroom to take a much needed shower.


End file.
